Digimon Chaotic
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: not a crossover just based off. the digimon card game goes a lot deeper that just the card can Tk,Kari and their friends save the digi-domes  ratet T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/n-this is based off a tv show called Chaotic but you know a digimon version.

Takeru "TK" Takashi was sat down in the cafeteria with a few of the students and his freinds playing the digimon card game he was playing against his childhood freind and hiden love Hikari "Kari" Kamiya the card game was easy enough you pick six digimon and place them into a triangle then using a deck full of attacks and you start a battle.

"hey Kari you got good when you get Angewomon?" he asked looking at her card with the angel digimon pictured as she finshed his last digimon.

"won it thank you in the digi-world." she said as Tk smirked his freinds always talked about the digital world or digi-world as if it was real he did wish it was real but it was a _card game _he thought pulling out a sleek red device with a black screen called the digivice he opened a small compartment as he put his cards inside.

"so Kari you wanna come over tonight?" he asked as she shook her head

"sorry cant got a battle in the digi-world" she said as Tk Shruged he just assumed she had a big batte on the online site.

.oOo.

A few hours later Tk was sat in his bedroom posters of digimon were plastered along the walls as he sat infront of his computer on the digimon website he won another battle against a player called Clayotic under his screename Angel of hope. his win got him a new online card as Clayotic chanlanged him to an Ante digi-duel where the loser loses his card and Tk had just won a Volcanamon.

his computer screen turned black as the digimon site ame back up he looked at the screen as a code apeared on the screen the same code on the bottom of each digimon card to use on your sanner for your online deck. he wrote down the code on a spare sheet of paper as the computer turned itself off "what the might be a rare giveaway or something" he said to himself typing in the code hoping for a rare digimon like Seraphimon leader of the angel zone or maybe a royal knight but instead the bright blue code enter screen shut down as he looked shocked as he was teleported away.

.oOo.

Tk opened his eyes to see he was'nt in his room anymore he was in a silver domw building little digimon running around carrying tray of food and drink some with clipboards one with a clipboard aproched him "hello Angel of Hope welcome to the Digital World i'm a Monitamon glad to meet you urm you have a few freinds here now urm angel of light and the flame of courage oh and the wings of love they are in the digicourt walk straight to those tables they'll be there" he decleared before running away to go to another person who's just come in.

Tk was still in shock but they were the screen names of his freinds Kari,Daisuke "Davis" Motamiya and Miyako "Yoile" decided they could explain he fast walked to where the monitamon said they were as he looked around the tables to see his freinds as he walked over to them they were'nt facing him they were watching a screen on the far wall with a digimon battle on it he grabed Kari by the shoulder as she jumped around to see the angel of hope "TK?" she asked making sure it was him as he nodded "wow you got a code wondered when the digi-masters would give you one" she said embracing TK in her arms.

"so this is the digital world?" he asked sat with his three freinds looing at the sllek silver dome as Davis leaned forward.

"wow you have a lot to learn this isnt the digital world this is the home drome there are a few dromes around the area hey wait you had you're first battle yet?" he asked as TK shook his head "well I'll be your battle" Yolie said pulling her digivice out as he nodded.

"sure yolie lets fight" he said pulling his digivice out as they stood up

"Kari,Davis you guys can stay here if you want were going to the Centarumon drome" Yolie said as Davis stayed in his seat but Kari stood up to go with them.

"hey I'm going I'm not missing Tk's first battle I wanna be at the drome I wanna watch him freak out" she said sniggering as Tk shruged.

.oOo.

they arrived at the Centarumon drome it was a smaller drome than the home drome and had purple trims around it a small sliding door opened as Yolie and Tk walked inside they walked into a dark room until the room lit a bright blue coulor and a hologram screen aperared infront of them an a small pedastal rose up just infront of the hologram with a groove in it as Yolie slid her digivice into the groove as Tk copied her, the hologram screen then lit up as one half had a photo of angemon and the rest was the small triangle for setting up your digimon he saw the little spinners coulored "it's easy use those spinners to pick your digimon and location deck dont bother with your attacks your digimon already know some" he said to him as he cycled through his digimon and locations for his battle he picked his angel digimon as Yolie picked hers "ok lock yur deck" she said clicking her Digivice as Tk followed as the select screen turned into their opponents setup the grid was set like this.

**Angel of Hope ****the wings of love**

Darcymon Aquilamon

Angemon Shurimon

MagnaAngemon Piddomon V.S Birdramon Silpymon

Pegasusmon Halsemon

Oryxmon Togemon

"okay Tk using your angels again huh well I'll start Birdramon attacks Piddomon in File City" she said touching her birdramon card in her setup as Tk touched Piddomon's card figuring that was right as a light enveloped his hand and started to swarm his body anything it touched bacame the angel digimon Piddomon as Tk started to panic and yell as Yolie laughed as she turned into Birdramon but before her haed became Birdramon's she said to him "noob" as her head became Birdramon's and Tk's became Piddomon's and the blue light of the room surronded them.

the room became File City as TK/Piddomon looked around the now file city and then he looked down at his body to see it eas piddomon as he started to yell and run around like a headless chicken after seeing his wings as he tierd himself out as he regained his breath "wow I'm Piddomon I could try fly around" he said as he tried to flap his wings and began to fly a little bit as he saw a massive bird digimon fly above him "yolie? well I'll try attack Hand of Fate!" he yelled shoving his fist in birdramon's direction as a beam of ligt shot at birdramon but the bird was fast and swooped out of the way and shot her meateor wing at as he took the blast head on as he fell to the floor as Tk got back up and retalated with his hand of fate again Yolie ust swooped out of the way again "wow yolies fast gotta fly up and hit her with my angel staff" he said willing his strength into flying as he took to the skys holding onto his angel staff getting up to Yolies hight and trying to slam her with his staff as she dodged with speed. she bagan to try hit Tk with her claws as he blocked with his angel staff retalating with the hand of fate a few attacks hitting her as she winced in pain before being slammed by his angel staf and another hand of fate landed her in the face as she collapsed to the floor. Kari was stood outside the battle drome watching the battle on the tv screen above the door she watched Tk send Yolie crashing down "wow Tk has amazing battle skills he's a natural" she said looking at the screen. inside the drome Yolie decided to try and hide she was amazed at tk's combo first blocking then the hand of fate then smacking her with the angel staff she hid behind the buildings trying to let her pain settle she looked over the builing letting a sigh of relif from her beak but as she turned back she felt the angel staff smack her in the beak as Piddomon/Tk landed on her beak

"hi Yolie this is pretty good" he said charging his hand of fate in his hand, he released the yellow blast at her smacking her in the face as the she began turning back from Birdramon into Yolie and then the blue light surronded them again as file city became the black room again as Tk turned back from Piddomon into Tk he looked at Yolie ready for the next battle but yolie threw her hands in the air

"sorry TK I surrender you're a natural at fighting I cant take any more battles" she said removing her Digivice from the groove as thelights turned off and they exited the Centarumon Drome only to have Kari embrace him and a kiss on the lips just a quick kiss Tk began blushing madly "hey TK that was an awsome battle you're a natural" she congratulated as Tk was still blushing madly

"hey what time is it?" Tk asked as Yolie and Kari smirked

"you are a noob th digivice teleports a part of your mind here but part of it stays on earth you're still there but your digivice on earth wont work so no duels on earth till you go back" Yolie said as Tk sighed

"ok then so what now?" Tk asked as they both shruged

"I dont know your choice your the new player" Yolie said as Tk looked around

"how can I get new cards here" he asked as Kari and Yolie smirked "I know, I know I'm a noob here" he said beating to them to it

"well we go to the digital world and scan digimon what area cards you got?" she asked as Tk handed his digivice to her and she scanned his cards for a location and found a perfect one "lets go to MetalGarurumon City!" she said handing him his digivice pulling hers out as Yolie did too thy ll clicked the center button as they were enveloped in a blue light as they transported.

A/n-hope you liked the first chapter please review.


	2. Chapter 2 bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


	3. Who's been telling people I'm Dead?

**Who's been saying im dead?**

**I am sorry I've been on holiday and when i got back i was busy as hell i have exams so i haven't been on and my cousin seems to have hacked my account to piss me off and said i was dead and published some stuff under my name I am so sorry to every one the things haven't been published by me are The Ulti Region, Power Rangers Academy and YuGiOh Darkstar Industries those you guys can have and if any one wants to help me write stuff feel free but i am not dead but i do have my cousins account now D-Reaper 0.2 so i have hacked that myself and he aint getting that back so i have two now I AM NOT DEAD! i just have a £$%& for a cousin i do apologize.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**


End file.
